


Not Quite Chill

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Human Squip (Be More Chill), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Happy end, Possible One-shot Collections, Possible Story, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: What if The Squip wasn't a computer? What if... he was just a teenager like Jeremy and Michael?What if he'd been forced into being a Squip as an experiment?{ This Idea hit me, and I really liked it and wanted to write it out. I might make it a full story, or i might tell it through various one shots. we will see. More info in the notes in side }





	Not Quite Chill

**Author's Note:**

> So a little Info on this idea:
> 
> It takes place a month or so after the events of the play, Jeremy has reconciled with Michael. They’ve worked out some issues but not all. Jeremy is in an on and off again relationship with Christine. He and Rich have gotten closer and become friends. As for everyone else, he has slowly formed a friendship with them. He’s still uncomfortable around Chloe even though they worked out what had happened at the Halloween. Everything isn’t perfect. They all are still working through issues. But they are all trying to work through them together.
> 
> Now, the idea was that Squip wasn’t actually a computer. But a teen no older then Jeremy and Michael{around 17}. His father is one of the CEOs of the Company responsible for SQUIPs and their production. Three teens{ Rich’s Squip, Jer’s Squip, and Christine’s Squip } were chosen for an experiment involving a possible new version of the SQUIPS.
> 
> Name Keys:  
> Jer’s Squip is William Samuels, son of Ryoshi Samuels.  
> Christine’s is Lana Samuels, William’s younger sister by one year.  
> Rich’s is Maria Vale. She is that same age as William and the rest of the Squip Squad.

William startled awake with a swallowed cry, sitting straight up in his bed. He shuddered, trembling as he panted. His shaggy black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he shut his eyes. He shuddered again biting his lip as he attempted to shove the memories of the last few months from his mind. He tried to forget the violent pain he’d gone through just two months before. It took a few minutes before he was calm, he sighed and flopped back staring up at his ceiling. He laid there and shut his eyes. He heard his door open and soft foot steps moving towards him before his bed dipped under the weight of his sister as she curled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. They were quiet until Lana spoke softly.

“… How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

“… Horrible.” He replied, voice raspy. “Nothing new.” He added in a sigh.

“I’m sorry…” she said pulling back. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Don’t be. Not your fault.” William said. He sat up and ran a random through his hair. “… Think I’m gonna go for a walk… You seeing Maria today?” He asked. Lana shifted and nodded.

“Yeah… I’ve missed her a lot this past year. Are you gonna be ok?” She asked.

“… Probably not, but what can you do?” He asked getting to his feet. “Besides, if I have to stay here and listen to him bitch about how much of a fuck up I am I am going to lose it.” He added moving to his closet and opening it.

“It isn’t your fault. He shouldn’t be so rough on you.” Lana said in irritation. William shrugged.

“its not gonna change so there’s no use talking about it.” He said. “I’ll see you later. Go have fun with your girl.” He added. Lana stuck here tongue out at him and hopped off his bed.

“See ya later, Will.” She said. He smiled and waved watching her head out before sighing and turning continuing to gather his clothes.

~×~×~×~×~

Jeremy sighed quietly rubbing his eyes as he slumped in the passenger seat of Michael’s pt cruiser.

“You ok, man?” Michael asked looking at him as he pulled to a stop.

“Yeah, just… Didn’t sleep well last night.” Jeremy answered. “I’ll be fine.” He added. Michael eyed him before looking ahead as he continued to drive.

“Nightmares again?” He asked.

“…yeah. Just… I keep thinking about that night…. The screaming…” He mumbled. “I just want to forget it, Micha…” He said frowning. His friend reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Its ok, Miah.” Michael said. Jeremy smiled slightly. He went to reply but stopped when he spotted a teen walking along the street. He froze staring at him. The teen looked rough wearing a long black jacket over a pair of black jeans and a turtle neck. He had black hair that was brushed back but still messy. The teen looked up and over to the car meeting his eyes and Jeremy took in a sharp breath at the bright blue eyes that stared back at him. The teen seemed to stumble slightly and stopped, staring back at Jeremy.

“Micha… Micha st-stop the car.” He said. Michael looked at him and slowed to a stop at a stop sign.

“Why? are you ok?” He asked. Jeremy didn’t reply as he just watched the teen that was now looking around frantically glancing back towards the cruiser as he backed up. Michael followed his friend’s gaze and blinked.

“what, do you know him? He looks pretty freaked.” Michael said.

“Yeah… He does… And he’s also very familiar…” Jeremy replied.

~×~×~×~×~

William trembled staring at the pt cruiser. More specifically Jeremy who sat in the passenger seat staring right at him. He swallowing, backing up as he prepared to run. He was just about to when he saw a familiar car speeding up towards him. He cursed and backed away from it going to run but the car pulled up to him and his father stepped out glaring at him. William stepped back.

“Get in the car.” His father growled. William glared back.

“No.” He refused. His father came around the car and he backed away.

“William, I wont tell you again.” Ryoshi snarled.

“fuck you.” William hissed back. “I’m not going home yet.” He added crossing his arms. His father took a few strides towards him and grabbed the collar of his jacket and jerked him forward.

“Don’t you ever talk to me like that again.” He hissed. “Now get. In. The. Car.” He said.

“No! Let me go!” William yelled stomping on his father’s foot. His father hissed and released him. “Just leave me the hell alone. Haven’t you caused me enough pain?” He growled at his father he turned and rushed out onto the road swiftly going to cross it. He was stopped again by his father.

“Haven’t you’ve been enough of a fucking disappointment?” He countered glaring. William stared at him. He ripped his arm around him.

“Guess not.” he said backing up. His father growled and stepped forward but stopped as a voice called out.

“Hey! There you are, come on we’re gonna be late!”

William’s head snapped towards the voice and felt him self freeze as he saw Jeremy leaning out the window watching him. Michael leaned over him.

“Seriously, dude. Hurry up.” Michael called when William didn’t respond. He snapped out of his shock and looked at his father who stared him down. He stepped back before turning and quickly moving towards the cruiser. He climbed in the back and Michael immediately hit the gas driving away. William looked out the window and took a slow breath.

“You ok, man?” Jeremy asked turning a bit to look back at him. William nodded silently not looking up.

“…yeah… ’M used to his bullshit… Thanks though, for getting me out of there.” He murmured.

“no problem… If it weren’t for Jer seeing you I would have kept driving honestly. Sorry to hear that by the way… Do… You need help?” He asked.

“…no.” William said. “…I just need to survive one more year and then I can get out…” He added. “…I’m William, by the way.”

“Jeremy, this is Michael.” Jeremy said. He glanced back looking at Will. “…have… Have we met before?"He asked. William flinched and looked up at him.

”… I… I don’t think so…“ He said averting his eyes.

"You sure…? I could have sworn I’ve seen you somewhere… You go to Middle-borough high?” Jeremy asked.

“No. I’m home-schooled.” William replied.

Jeremy hummed leaning back in his seat, “weird.” he said quietly “Ah! I m-mean not the home schooling the uh… The familiarity!” He stuttered.

“Its… Its fine.” William said chuckling lightly. “I get it…” He added.

“by how freaked out you are, I’d say you kinda recognized Jeremy.” Michael said. William shifted flinching again.

“…uh..  Yeah. Guess there’s a bit of deja vu for me too…” He said weakly. he could feel the panic rising again .

“h-hey, easy, pal. You ok? You look like your gonna have a panic attack…” Michael stated looking at him in the rear view.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine…” William said taking a deep breath.

“…ok… Oh, uh where were you heading by the way? I don’t mind dropping you off.” Michael said.

“…no where. I was just walking. Needed to get out of the house.” William replied.

Jeremy and Michael shared a look.

“Well, if you’d like you can hang with us.” Jeremy offered.

William looked up, and eyed them “… You barely know me…” he said.

“Well then we can hang out and get to know you. Besides gives you more of an excuse to stay out of the house longer.” Michael said.

William was quiet for a bit. It was mostly shock that kept him from speaking but after a bit the shock turned to hope. Perhaps this could be his second chance.

“… Ok.” He said.

Hopefully he wasn’t making a mistake.


End file.
